Ninja Warrior Of Oussland 7
60 will run Stage 1 60 seconds 1 dancing stones 2 rolling boulder are allowed to be on the rails and when its unfair and they cant see it they carry on 3 seperating corners 4 ladder hang 5 surprise bridge 6 great wall 7 tarzan ropes Competitors 1 Tom Tanikawa 2. rolling boulder 2 Lucky Ivailo 6. great wall. time out 3 Jarod Yoel 7. tarzan ropes. time out 4 Savely Pythagoras 7. tarzan ropes. time out 5 Osberht Elly 1. dancing stones 6 Daren Morris 1. dancing stones 7 Iris Santiago 1. dancing stones 8 Clem Pualani 7. tarzan ropes. time out 9 Anzhelina Barry 1. dancing stones 10 Deidre Jazmine 7. tarzan ropes. timed out before she could start 11 Jess Sato 7. tarzan ropes. time out 12 Theobald Peronel 6. great wall. time out 13 Sullivan Borislava CLEAR 0.2 seconds left 14 Asaph Satomi CLEAR 0.3 seconds left 15 Lan Tanikawa CLEAR 4.8 seconds left 16 Journey Winthrop CLEAR 0.2 seconds left. youngest to clear stage 1 at 15 years old 17 Jeremiah Halle 5. surprise bridge 18 Donny Mouses 1. dancing stones 19 Yakov Jennifer 7. tarzan ropes. time out 20 Matthew Svetlana 3. seperating corners 21 Stephanie Tata 1. dancing stones 22 Dayton Dixon 3. seperating corners 23 Minato Gid'on 1. dancing stones 24 Rafael Agapetos 1. dancing stones 25 Beryl Jehoia 1. dancing stones 26 Frankie Petia 1. dancing stones 27 Atalyah Justine 1. dancing stones 28 Cassie Jerry 1. dancing stones 29 Tomohiro Tanikawa 6. great wall. time out. youngest competitor at 11 years old 30 Cornelius Combrendandus 1. dancing stones. slipped him off and got the first ever 2nd run 30 Cornelius 2nd run CLEAR 0.1 seconds left 31 Johnna Bernice 1. dancing stones 32 Belle Elam 2. rolling boulder. it bounced her off giving her a 2nd run 32 Belles 2nd run CLEAR 0.0 9 seconds left. the reason she scraped through is because they gave her a second chance on the rope climb portion because buzzer would not work and resetted with 3 seconds left and cleared with 9 milleseconds left! 33 Glenn Adria 6. great wall. time out 34 Brent Guy 7. tarzan ropes. missed jump to 1st rope with 16 seconds left! 35 Rindularo Rolandonio Rozembendo 6. great wall. time out 36 Magdelen Melvyn 1. dancing stones 37 Giang Van 1. dancing stones 38 Eddie Scoff 6. great wall. time out 39 Jessie Scoff 7. tarzan ropes. timed out before she could start the obstacle 40 Laura Scoff CLEAR 0.5 seconds left 41 Sidney Scoff CLEAR 1.5 seconds left 42 Trai Phan 1. dancing stones 43 Elma Andon CLEAR 0.1 seconds left 44 James Ngoo 1. dancing stones 45 Keely Kazuki 1. dancing stones 46 Travis Stratis CLEAR 11.3 seconds left 47 Rexanne Dora 1. dancing stones 48 Dominika Normand CLEAR 0.4 seconds left 49 Moon Bunnag CLEAR 10.1 seconds left 50 Arthit Bunnag 7. tarzan ropes. missed the rope when it was swinging 51 Artem Tiy 1. dancing stones 52 Brent Komiya CLEAR 8.3 seconds left 53 James Komiya 5. surprise bridge 54 Hiroko Webster 1. dancing stones 55 Timotheos Ampethoto 1. dancing stones 56 Journey Woody 5. surprise bridge 57 Gill Aspen 4. ladder hang. time out. was wedged at the bottom bit of the platform and recovered himself by going off course and going back on it but only had 10 seconds left and had absoloutely no time to beat the course 58 Gabrielle Clement 1. dancing stones 59 Jembla Sudo 1. dancing stones 60 Laryn Henson CLEAR 0.0 7 seconds left. only just squeezed through after trouble with the dancing stones platform again 60 attempts 14 clears record amount because a record amount of people competed in this tournament Stage 2 130 seconds 1 hop rocket 2 salmon ladder 3 wobbly brick 4 spider walk 5 unsteady planks 6 reverse conveyor modified 7 danger climb Competitors 13 Sullivan Borislava CLEAR 9.4 seconds left 14 Asaph Satomi 1. hop rocket. didnt get enough jump 15 Lan Tanikawa 2. salmon ladder 16 Journey Winthrop 2. salmon ladder 30 Cornelius Combrendandus 6. reverse conveyor 32 Belle Elam 2. salmon ladder 40 Laura Scoff 5. unsteady planks. she forgot to jump and she got a redo 40 Lauras 2nd run CLEAR 16.3 seconds left 41 Sidney Scoff CLEAR 6.1 seconds left 43 Elma Andon 2. salmon ladder 46 Travis Stratis CLEAR 21.5 seconds left 48 Dominika Normand 6. reverse conveyor. fell off with 10 seconds left 49 Moon Bunnag 6. reverse conveyor. timed out because he was struggling on the salmon ladder and cleared it with 33 seconds left as he was going into the wobbly brick 52 Brent Komiya 6. reverse conveyor. fell off with 10 seconds left 60 Laryn Henson 2. salmon ladder 14 attempts 4 clears Stage 3 180 seconds 1 propeller bars 2 pillar path 3 decline cliffhanger 4 floating boards 5 steeples Competitors 13 Sullivan Borislava 1. propeller bars 40 Laura Scoff 3. decline cliffhanger 41 Sidney Scoff 1. propeller bars 46 Travis Stratis 1. propeller bars. he forgot to jump so redo 46 Travis 2nd run CLEAR 19.4 seconds left. he had trouble with the pillar path platform so had to climb the truss and later on he struggled with steeples platform because that was slanted at the end however he was allowed through 4 attempts 1 clear Stage 4 40 seconds 1 spider climb 2 rope climb Competitors 46 Travis Stratis KANZENSEIHA 0.1 seconds left 1 attempt 1 kanzenseiha